This invention relates generally to gaming devices, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for implementing a multiple jackpot bonus on a network of gaming devices.
Networked gaming devices are known in the art. Interconnecting a plurality of gaming devices such as slot machines via a computer network to a central computer provides many advantages. Some advantages of a network for operating networked gaming devices, like that disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/322,172, filed Oct. 12, 1994, assigned to the assignee of the present application, include the ability to extract accounting data from the individual gaming devices, to track players and to operate bonus promotions and progressive jackpots.
The full power of networked gaming devices has not been completely realized. Although the audit data indicates which devices are being under utilized and when, there is currently no automated method for altering under utilized gaming devices' configurations to make them more attractive to play. For example, during certain hours of the day, e.g. four to six a.m., the audit data may indicate that the machines are being under utilized. Thus, it would be desirable to reconfigure the under utilized gaming devices to provide an additional incentive to players to use these devices. In the past casinos have run "bonuses" during these times. An example of such bonuses include a "double jackpot" wherein a player hitting a jackpot is paid double the jackpot amount. Currently this is implemented by having an attendant manually payout the additional payout amount. This manual technique, however, is cumbersome and inefficient to administer because an attendant must be constantly supervising the bonusing gaming devices. Accordingly, a need remains for an automated method and apparatus to provide bonusing for gaming devices.
Another limitation of the current bonusing systems is that only predetermined machines are eligible for the bonusing. For example, in a progressive bonusing machine a plurality of machines are connected together to form a bank. Only the machines in the bank are then eligible to win the progressive jackpot. Thus, a casino must dedicate a certain number of its machines to these banks. This limits the casino's flexibility in tailoring its bonusing to the number and make-up of its customers. Accordingly, a need remains for a more flexible bonusing system whereby any of the casino's machines can participate in the bonusing.
When the gaming machines are operated in a bonus mode, there should be a way to notify the players first, that the bonus mode is imminent to encourage additional play when the bonus mode becomes effective. Secondly, the players must be notified when the bonus mode is in effect. Finally, the players should be notified of the relative value of the bonus, e.g., one type of notification if the machines are in a bonus mode in which the jackpot is to be increased by a factor of 2 and another type in the event the machines are in a different bonus mode in which the jackpots are increased by a higher multiple. Because casinos are always eager to provide customers with new gaming experiences, it would be desirable to provide such notification with audio and visual effects which entertained and stimulated the players and which progressively increased in intensity in proportion to the value of the bonus.
The present invention relates to a new type of bonus promotion for gaming devices, such as slot machines, which is implemented on a network of gaming devices.